


A Temporary Surrender: Letting It All Go

by Minxie



Series: A Temporary Surrender [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: KINKS: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I'm the one you hit your knees for. I'm the one you beg for and the one you cry for. I'm the one you trust with those things, with the side of you no one else even believes exists."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Temporary Surrender: Letting It All Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction using names and faces associated with actual trufax people. I do not know these people in any way, shape, or form outside of what they show the public. Which, IMO, is a very sucky thing. Just sayin'.  
>  **AN:** Written in response to [this](http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/1444.html?thread=1238948#t1238948) glam_kink prompt. And, yes, I took the prompt and put my spin on it. *facepalm* So, yeah, hope it's what the OP was looking for. *SMACKLES* to Red and KAren for the beta reads!

He's hard and aching when he wakes up. It's the same condition he was in when he fell asleep. The plug settled in his ass is at the perfect angle to stimulate and arouse with every twist and turn of his body. Adam wants to strangle Damien for that. Especially since his bladder is screaming for relief as much as his cock is.

He rolls over to his belly and eyes the chains trailing from the headboard to the cuffs around his wrists. It'd be easy enough to finger the release and go to the bathroom. Then he shakes his head. The fast release of the chains is Damien's way of making sure that in an emergency, if something happens in the middle of the night, Adam is safe. Not for Adam to go take a piss early in the morning.

For that, for everything else, Adam is expected to ask first, to get permission. That expectation, the acceptance of the restrictions, came with the cuffs. Adam knew it going in.

Doesn't make it any easier now.

"Damien," he whispers. "Damien."

Eyes still closed, Damien stretches and says, "Yeah? What'd you need, pretty?"

"I gotta get up."

Damien's eyes open and rake over Adam, moving slowly over Adam's face and shoulders and chest. "For what, boy?"

Adam feels the blush rise over his neck and face. It certainly kills his erection. For the most part. "I need to use the restroom."

Nodding, Damien reaches across the pillows and snaps the release. "Straight back here."

He rushes through taking a leak and washing his hand; he even brushes his teeth. Damien is standing by the bed, holding the sheet and blanket up when Adam comes back into the bedroom. He slips back between the warm sheets with a sigh. "Thank you."

Dragging a hand through Adam's hair, Damien nods. Before disappearing into the bathroom, he says, "Keep the bed warm, yeah?"

Adam waits, staring at the shadowed ceiling and refusing to think about the rest of the world, until Damien reappears. He holds the covers up and scoots over, laughing quietly when Damien slides into the bed and immediately pulls Adam closer.

The movement, playful or not, jostles the plug in Adam's ass. Adam drops his head against Damien's chest, the laugh morphing into a stuttered moan. "Oh, fuck."

Damien chuckles low in his throat. "You want me to fuck you, pretty? Want me to take this out," he pushes against the base of the plug, then chuckles again when Adam's hips cant forward and his ass thrusts back, "and fill you up with me? Just flip you over and take and take and take until the only name you remember is mine?"

"Yes." The word is hissed out between clenched teeth.

A serious glint shines in Damien's eyes. "Then ask me for it."

Adam whimpers. "Please."

"Please, what?" Damien rolls Adam to his back, then, matching actions to words, says, "Please touch my cock? Jack me until I'm wet and trembling? Or, please lick me, or bite me, or" Damien pauses and sucks a mark up on Adam's neck, "mark me? Ask for what you want, boy."

"Fuck me." The words sound like a crazy mashup of demand and plea.

"You asking or telling?"

"Please, Damien." Adam rolls his body, pushes up into Damien's touch. "Please fuck me."

Working the plug free of Adam's ass, Damien says, "My pleasure, pretty."

* * *

  
"Blanket or clothes, pick one."

Fingering the cuffs – locked back in place as soon as he'd finished drying off after their shower – Adam darts his eyes between the soft blanket he's been dragging around – and, yes, he knows that totally makes him Linus from Charlie Brown – and the sweats and tee that Damien dropped on the foot of the bed. Closing his eyes, Adam reaches out and grabs the blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders with a sigh.

"Good choice, boy," Damien murmurs, brushing a kiss over Adam's temple. "I really like you naked and available."

Adam barely manages to bite back the groan, a whiny, needy, _wanton_ breath of noise, when his cock jerks and goes from flaccid to half-hard.

Damien pats him on the ass and smirks. Smug, vain, beautiful bastard that he is.

* * *

  
Adam wishes he'd picked the sweats when Damien grabs him by the hand and drags him out to the beach and over to the picnic spread out on the bright red quilt. Looking first at the ground and then over the horizon, searching for boats or swimmers, any sign of life, Adam splutters, "Out here?"

"Right here, right now." When Adam still stands there, his blanket pulled tight around his shoulder, fingers locked in a death grip, Damien clicks his fingers together and points to the quilt. "Now, Adam."

Adam sits down on the quilt, nerves pushed high and a scathing retort on his tongue.

"Stop pouting, boy. You know damn well that I wouldn't bring you out here if I thought for a minute that someone, anyone knew you were here." Damien drops down behind Adam, spreading his legs and pulling Adam into the vee. "Do you honestly think I'd do anything to hurt you?"

Adam shakes his head. He trusts Damien, he really does. He just doesn't trust everyone else. He's learned the hard way exactly how resourceful the paps and the fans can be. "You wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

"Bringing you out here could hurt you by accident?"

Adam nods, a swift jerk of his head. "Yeah."

"Turn the blanket, Adam." Damien takes the edge of the blanket, an end in each hand, and tugs gently. "I want the opening at your back."

He knows his wariness is showing. He knows because of the no nonsense tone of Damien's voice and the slow easy way Damien is guiding the blanket, sliding it against Adam's body until his front his covered with a stretch of uninterrupted cloth. "On tour… "

"You were stalked and harassed and caught in more than one telling moment. I know," Damien murmurs, moving in tight against Adam's back, his hands slipping beneath the blanket and skating over Adam's bare skin. "Saw it all online. Wanted to spank you a couple of times, but wanted to smack a few others more than that."

Adam chuckles softly. "I can just imagine."

"Relax, boy. I've got you." Damien pulls him back against his chest, massaging Adam's chest with firm sweeps of his hands. "This is private property, a private beach, and it's the middle of December. No one knows where you are, not your actual location. Not even Leila."

"I know."

"We're the only ones out here. It's safe."

Adam repeats, softer, voice on the verge of breaking, "I know."

Damien trails his hands lower, rubbing over Adam's stomach and then his thighs, his touch intimate but not arousing. "You're mine. I take that very seriously. I will not put you in a compromising position. I will not set you up to hurt later."

"I… I know," Adam whispers, the tense set of his shoulders finally giving way under Damien's attention. "I just… "

Nipping Adam's shoulder, leaving a faint mark, Damien says, "Hush."

Adam snaps his mouth shut with an audible click of his teeth.

Keeping one hand on Adam's thigh, he pulls the other from beneath the blanket and reaches out, dragging the basket full of food and juice closer. "We're going to eat and relax and enjoy the surf. You want to talk, talk. You want to worry, be quiet and let me handle that."

It's halfway through his sandwich that Adam sighs and says, "So, you wanted to spank me, huh?"

"Yup," Damien replies, completely unrepentant. "I even looked up plane flights the day those pictures broke of you and the guy in the pink shirt."

Adam mumbles a name under his breath.

Damien ignores the name and keeps going. "Someone needed to spank that pout clean out of you."

"He sold the pictures… "

"Of course he did, pretty. Why you thought he wouldn't is what I'd like to know."

Quiet, Adam slouches even further into Damien's hold. He had known. The man had reeked of sleazy. Between the liquor and the loneliness, Adam had pushed it to the back of his mind and ignored the queasy feeling in his gut. But knowing didn't change the hurt and offense that actually seeing the pictures had caused. At least he hadn't fucked the guy. "I paid attention to my instincts after that."

Damien kisses the back of Adam's neck. Then, pushing a grape against Adam's lips, he says, "I noticed."

* * *

  
Watching Damien cook has always been on Adam's list of favorite things. The man is completely comfortable in the kitchen, moving with the grace and ease that shouldn't be possible for a man of his size. It's like music in motion. Add in the old school blues playing in the background, the smoky jazz that Adam can't help but sing along with, it's no wonder that Adam gets so lost in the atmosphere that his nudity, even in the face of Damien's clothing, becomes a non-issue.

"Fried chicken breasts?"

"Don't even think about mentioning calories or fat or any of that other bullshit. My momma raised me on fried chicken and collard greens."

Adam grins and shakes his head. "And look how you turned out, right?"

Arching a brow, Damien looks down at Adam. "You really want to play the smart ass tonight?"

Blushing, Adam shakes his head. Because while he loves teasing Damien, he wants to be able to come tonight more. "No, not really."

Tilting his head back, Damien laughs. A full, body-shaking laugh made of honest amusement. "You are pretty when you think with your dick." Dragging a hand through Adam's hair, he adds, "I approve, boy. Now, let's eat."

* * *

  
The room is lit by the light of the television, deep blues interspersed with flashes of brighter, more vivid colors. "Inside and out, Adam."

A shudder works its way through Adam's body.

"Do you need help?"

"N… " Adam stops and swallows, buries his face against Damien's stomach. No way in hell is asking for help with an enema. "No."

"You'll get over that one day, boy." Damien smacks him lightly on the ass. "Thirty minutes. I want you clean and in bed in thirty minutes."

Adam rolls off the couch and into a stand. He licks his bottom lip and nods, biting back a snarky _yes, sir_ at the last minute.

He's done in twenty and spends ten minutes on his knees beside the bed, staring at his cuffs and at the chains running from the headboard. His dick is hard and wet, heavy with need when Damien steps into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist and water droplets reflecting on his shoulders.

Damien walks over, holds a hand down for Adam to grab onto, to use as leverage when he tries to stand. "Legs asleep?"

"Tingly, but not bad." Adam leans into Damien's side.

"Mmm," Damien hums. He cups Adam's ass with one hand and propels him towards the bed. "Spread out, pretty, I want to play."

Goosebumps break across Adam's arms and, his dick jerking in anticipation, a choked warble works its way from his throat. He's so easy for Damien. Always so easy to spread his legs and beg. Because even if he does his begging silently, it is begging all the same.

He trembles – fucking _trembles_ – when Damien crawls in after him, the look in his eyes predatory and intent.

Eyes locked on Adam's, unwavering and glittering with heat and arousal, Damien fills the space between Adam's legs and draws his hands over calves and knees and thighs, pushing and spreading Adam's legs wider, leaving him open and exposed. And then he uses his hands to grab and spread the cheeks of Adam's ass.

Damien drops his eyes, the weight of his stare a tangible thing as Damien's attention moves from Adam's face to his chest, skates over his dick and then focuses on Adam's ass. His hole tightens under the scrutiny.

Dragging his thumb over the wrinkled skin, Damien murmurs, "You’re always so tight. Waiting for me to open you up, slowly, with my fingers and my tongue." He pushes the tip of his thumb in, wiggling it back and forth, eliciting a deep moan from Adam. "Do you know what I want to do to you right now? I want to eat you out, have you begging and pleading for more. I want the words, all of the muttering and murmuring, all of the demands and whimpers that you work so hard at keeping to yourself."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Adam hisses, "Oh, shit."

He fights the urge to say more, knows that once the dam breaks, once he utters the first _real_ plea, there will be no holding back. He'll babble and beg and _submit_. He's surrendered enough already. This is all he has left.

And it's falling away, escaping from his grasp and control, with Damien's every touch, every word.

Adam bites his lips, holds onto the actual words, letting only grunts and incoherent noises echo as Damien works first his thumb and then, slick with lube, two fingers deep into Adam's ass.

"Come on, pretty, you know you want to. You know you want to give it all up, let that last little piece go."

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Adam whines over the sound of Damien ripping the condom open.

Then Damien replaces his fingers with his cock and, with a fast snap of hips, goes balls deep in one thrust. "Break, boy."

Adam arches his back, welcomes the hot length of Damien's cock into him, and moans, "yes," and "please," and then, the word that Damien's been looking for, the one that tells him Adam finally let it all go, "Sir."

* * *


End file.
